The Demon, The Christian and The Grim Reaper
by TiffanyTragic
Summary: This girl has a dark past that Sebastian and Ciel want to know. Along the way, she ends up falling for both Sebastian and Grell! Will Sebastian and Ciel ever figure out what she's hiding?
1. InfoIntro

Information:

Name: Unknown

Age: 17

Appearance: Long blonde hair, green eyes, lean, flexible;

.com/image/blonde%20anime%20girl/Sarline455/Blonde%20Anime%?o=169

Personality: Shy, bashful, sarcastic, easily manipulated, distrusting

I groaned as something hard and heavy was tossed on top of me. I whipped my body over to lay on my stomach, hearing whatever had landed on me clatter on the ground. I slid my face lazily to the edge of the bed and peeked an eye open.

"A suitcase…?" I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at it as if it were a three headed dog.. I hate dogs.

"Yup. Pack your stuff. We're moving up north." I stared up at my father in horror.

"WHAT!"

"Soil is better up there. There's more moisture. We're leaving at noon so hurry up." I sat up, trying to process. What? I'm moving? I-I can't move! Not so far away from everyone. Not with that man.. I can barely live with him as it is.. I need to be away from him, not go to a strange, unknown place with him. I frowned.. What could I do? I looked at the telephone beside my bed. I picked it up and dialed Julia's number..

"Hello?"

"Julia.. My dad wants our farm to move.. I..You know why I can't go with him. What do I do?" She paused, pondering this. She was used to hearing my complaints about my father, so this wasn't anything big to her.

"I'd tell you that you could live here but my mother would find out.. The only thing I can think of is to run away because there's no getting through to him." My stomach twisted and my breath became short and choppy.

"R-Run away?"

"Yeah…" Her voice sounded sad.

"I'll be over there to tell you goodbye.. I'll make sure and try and send you letters, ohkay?"

"Alright."


	2. Ch1

I've said my goodbyes, left my father a note.

"_I'm leaving. Don't look for me."_

I doubt he'd even attempt to look for me anyways.. I boarded the ship to wherever with my suitcase full of my clothes I had made myself. Pants and skirts I had cut off short along with shirts I had cut sleeves off of. I was trembling as the ship took off.

Here's to adventure..

**/**

Well.. After sleeping and dry-heaving for days, the boat has stopped. Now I have to sneak off. I maneuvered my body into a huge crowd of people, ducking and hiding my face from the guards. When I looked back up, I saw tall towers and busy streets. I saw ladies in big, poofy, thick, frilly dresses with high heels and the men wearing tuxedos.

"Whoa.."I gasped silently to myself. Someone shoved me aside and I came back down to earth. I looked around to cover and saw a forest darted for it.

Upon walking tirelessly for a few hours, I came upon a gigantic house. I stared up at it in amazement. I gasped to myself again.

"Can I help you?" I shrieked and spun around. I came face to face with a tall man with longish hair and red eyes. He was wearing a tailored suit which made it obvious he was a butler. He was looking at me curiously. A small child with an eye patch came out behind him.

"Sebastian, who is this?"the child snapped.

"I'm not sure, my Lord. I was trying to find that out myself,"he replied, not taking his eyes off of me. I was frozen solid, paralyzed with anxiety and fear. There was something about him that just struck my very core, like he was dangerous; he could kill me in an instant. Suddenly, dizziness from starvation set in and I immediately fell to the ground, passing out.

**/**

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know."

"Just make sure she's still breathing."

"All of you, back away from her. She needs to eat,"a cold voice snapped at the others' hovering over me. I opened my eyes a little and looked around the room. I felt a hand slip under my back and shrieked, jumping up immediately. I stared at the man who had touched me – the butler from earlier – frightened beyond belief. He stared back at me as if I'd gone mad. I was panting, trying to catch my breath. My hand came over my chest as I felt it rise and fall quickly. My breathing slowly settled as the man withdrew his hand and stepped away from me.

"I apologize, ma'am. But you need to eat. It seems you are suffering from starvation.." I peered up at him timidly, still frightened by his intimidation. Then again, I'm frightened by any man who comes near me. I opened my mouth to speak only to get warm roast placed into my mouth. He smiled at me, making my stomach turn into an acrobat. The door shut and I saw that the other three people had snuck out of the room. I refused it at first, but then gulped down the delicious roast anyways. The butler chuckled. I looked up at him, feeling slightly more comfortable all because of his smile.

"..What's your name?" His smile softened.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis." I gave him a half smile and he shoved more food in my face.

"Why are you forcing me to eat?"I asked after swallowing. He tilted my chin up and wiped my face with it. I blushed.

"What kind of butler would I be to not make sure my master's guest doesn't eat? That's very rude of me. Especially since you've seem to have not eaten for a few days. I'm surprised you're still alive." He was looking straight into my eyes by now and I'm sure my face was furiously red. He chuckled and let go of my face. "Why is that, exactly, if you don't mind?"

"I…"I stopped there, silencing myself again as I thought of my father. Sebastian frowned and stood up straight.

"I see. Well, you can tell all in good time. But, as a warning, my master will want to know. And he will get it out of you one way or another." A smirk flashed on Sebastian's face as he turned. "Once the food is finished, you can explore the house. Mey-Rin will come by to get it later." Then the door shut and I was left in silence once again. I sighed, folding my hands over my lap. I peered at the food – that _delicious _food – and slowly reached over to grab a piece of it. Once the first bite on my own was in my mouth, I started eating faster, feeling the hunger in me rise with each bite. By time it was all gone, I realized that he had brought me _a lot_ of food! My stomach grumbled to settle itself. I tossed the blanket off of me then turned to straighten it out. I searched the room for my suitcase, but it was nowhere to be found.

I poked my head outside the door and looked both ways down the long, empty hallway. I slowly stepped out, feeling the cool air hit my bare legs. I looked down to realize I was dressed in an outfit I had brought. Then gasped. Who changed me! Ugh, _please_ let it be that girl I heard! My cheeks turned pink at the thought of Sebastian changing me. I shook the thought out of my head and turned the corner. I saw steps that led to a huge room with grand doors. Must be the entrance. I looked around to make sure nobody was around, then zipped down the stairs and towards the door. I quietly slipped out. I looked across the yard and was awestruck by the size. I mean, my father was rich, but not _this_ rich! Why did he _ever_ leave England!

"This is beautiful.."

"Well, we try to keep it looking its best." I spun around to see Sebastian and the child.

"I-I..I'm sorry..I didn't mean to—"

"It's ohkay to admire it. But I would like to have a chat with you." I looked at the kid.

"U-Uhm, sure.." I looked down, avoiding their gazes.

"Would you like to stay outside?"

"It's your decision. Not mine,"I said surprisingly smoothly.

"Sebastian, set up a table out here for our guest. It's almost lunch, so we will dine out here."

"Of course, Master." And with that, Sebastian was off.

"While he's preparing our dinner, you can explore some more. Just don't mess anything up." He turned to go inside.

"Wait. What's your name?" He turned slightly so I could see his face.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Thank you, Ciel, for being so kind to me." He nodded and stepped inside the house. I sighed and turned, starting to walk down the driveway.

"Ey, where ya goin?" I turned to see the three that were in my room previously. The blonde man walked up to me and held out his hand. "I'm Bardroy. You can call me Bard. This is Finny and Mey-Rin." He pointed to the two younger people behind him. Mey-Rin rushed up to me, squeezing me in a hug.

"Oh my! Another girl! Finally!"she squealed, obviously excited. I was a bit uncomfortable, but said nothing of it. When she released me, she stepped back to the trio.

"Nice to meet you guys. But, I was just going to explore.. I've never really been to England. I grew up in America with my father.." My voice trailed off as I looked away from them.

"Oh, you should go see it then! It's beautiful!"said Finny. I gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, I would, but I don't know if I could find my way back.. Ciel said he wants to have 'a chat' with me." The other three went silent and stared at me. I looked at them, confused. "What?"

"He wants to chat?"Bard asked. I nodded.

"Good luck. He can be a bit of a hardass,"said Finny quietly.

"What terrible things to say about your master." I jumped, hearing Sebastian's voice behind me. I turned to look at him; he was frowning at the group standing in front of me.

"Sorry, Sebastian,"they all said simultaneously. Sebastian gave me a pleasant smile.

"Lunch is ready. If you would like, my master said I could take you out to see our fair city."

"O-Oh, how kind of him,"I said, laughing a bit nervously,"S-Sure." He smiled again and lead me back to the house.

**/**

"So, what's your story?"Ciel asked bluntly. I was slightly taken aback at his abrupt question.

"Wh-What?" He looked up at me.

"Tell me why you're here and why you passed out."

"O-Oh.. Well.. My father was being quite unfair to me, so I…ran away..from America..to here.. I was a stowaway on a ship.. So I didn't get any food for days. And I had to rush off the ship and I guess I was just exhausted by time I had found my way here.." I was staring down at my plate the entire time, peeking up at the boy to see his intense gaze upon me.

"Well.. That seems rather childish." I bit my lip hard so I wouldn't snap at him; something I was so used to doing. This kid didn't even know me; didn't know my life. He had no idea. But it's not like he was going to. I glared at my food.

"Yeah.. May I be excused?"

"Once you eat." I frowned. What the hell? Were these people going to stuff me in an oven? I sighed and obeyed what he said so I could get out of this situation. I quietly stood.

"Please excuse me."

"Sebastian can take you around town. The last thing you need is somebody snatching you up, so he'll do with you." I stopped.

"Thank you for the consideration." I walked inside the house to be greeted by Sebastian's bright smile in my face.

"Ready to go?" I stared up at him, surprised.

"U-Uh, sure.."

**/**

"Why didn't you want to ride in the carriage again?"Sebastian asked, appearing a bit weary of walking everywhere with me. It's the first time I'd smiled in a long time. I turned to him, my blonde hair whipping around my shoulders.

"I wouldn't be able to see anything then, would I?" I laughed and he smiled at me.

"So, I'm not sure that we ever learned your name?"he questioned, looking down at me.

"I..don't have a name." I looked down at my reflection in a puddle. "Everything else was established for me, but my father never named me.. He—" I stopped myself. I can't let this stranger in on my world. But when I looked at his reflection next to mine, I felt fear and..safety? I frowned and hit the water, startling myself. What's my problem? Good God..

"You don't have a name..?"

"No.. My father told me what I was.. A young Christian girl who obeys every order she's given and not to be a nuisance to anybody." Sebastian chuckled. I stood up straight and gave him a confused look.

"Just the thought of me wanting to actually be close to a Christian girl makes me laugh." He smirked.

"What do you mean..?"

"You'll find out..maybe.. Shall we continue?" He started walking and I followed him for sake of not getting completely lost.

"Sebastian, I don't understand what you mean by that.."I tried. He just kept laughing. He looked around and nudged me into an alleyway. I followed him slowly. When we were at a dead end, he turned to face me.

"You think I'm frightening, don't you?"he asked. I was silenced with shock. "I have no intention of hurting you. Just stay on my Lord's good side so we won't have a problem."

"I.."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." He had serious expression on his face. His red eyes digging into mine made his words believable.

"I don't know why I believe you.."

"The same reason I'm not being cold towards you. It's not only because you're my master's guest."

"What do you mean?"

"There's just something about you that's telling me you're not one to just pass off as another normal human being. You have stories that I'm curious to find out about and I'm quite intent of learning them." He gave me a sly smile and I blushed, looking down at the ground.

"No one will find out my past,"I said darkly, turning to walk away. He grabbed my hand, turning me back around and pulling me close; so close that our faces were mere centimeters apart.

"I will." I glared at him, not even flinching.

"We'll see about that." He chuckled and let go of me.

"Let us continue our tour, shall we?"


	3. Ch2

"Leonora." I stared at Sebastian, bewildered. The man had chosen to take the liberty of giving me a name.

"Uh-huh. Why is that?" He smiled and took a breath, as if he were about to explain the most interesting thing in the world.

"Leonora is of Greek origin; the meaning of Leonora is compassion; light. It is a variant of Lenore; Lenore was the lady lost forever in Edgar Allen Poe's poem 'The Raven.' But Leonora has a special ring to it."

"Why did you name me?"

"Well, there's nothing to call you by. Might as well name you."

"You know, I'm very skeptical of your motives here, Sebastian."

"Oh? Why is _that?_"he questioned, a smile playing at his lips as he tried to retain looking somewhat hurt by my words.

"Because you're just trying to get me to trust you. Too bad you're completely oblivious to the fact that I don't trust anybody." I sat on my bed with a smirk planted on my face. I messed with the ends of my short skirt and looked up at him. He swiftly stepped towards me, taking my face in his hands.

"I'm not oblivious to that fact. I know fully well that you _think_ you'll never trust anybody. But you are completely oblivious to the fact of how manipulative I can be." I felt his warm breath on my lips, but resisted any urges to blush or lean forward. I rolled my eyes and laid back on my bed, closing my eyes and focusing on my breathing. I felt hands on my shoulders and opened my eyes, stunned to see Sebastian hovering over me. I felt him straddling my legs as he lowered his face and brushed his lips across mine. I growled in my throat, glaring at him.

"Stop,"I ordered.

"It's too bad you're not my master." He chuckled, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck and letting the rest of his body fall on top of me.

"Why do you do this?" I felt his warm lips glide across my neck softly.

"Why not? It's fun to have a playmate every now and then." He pressed his lips against my cheek gently. I glared at the ceiling above of us, wanting to shove him off of me. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. There was a knock on the door. Sebastian jumped up and went into butler mode with the speed of lightning. I just lazily sat up.

"Sebastian?" Mey-Rin peeked in the room. "Master calls for you." He nodded and turned back to me with a smirk.

"Goodbye, madam."

"I'm going outside anyways." He looked at me sharply, as if to wonder what I was up to. I just smiled and walked past him, walking out the door without a word.

I walked out of view into the garden, cradling a red rose in my hand.

"That's a lovely color, don't you think?" An arm wrapped around my waist. I jumped; I didn't recognize the voice. I turned my head and saw red hair out of my peripheral vision. I gasped. "Ohh, what's wrong?"

"Wh-Who are you?" I pried myself from his grip trying to get a full view of the man. Or what _sounded_ like a man. He had long red hair, girly-looking glasses and what looked like a butler's uniform minus the tailcoat. He smiled playfully.

"I'm Grell Sutcliff. The pleasure in meeting you is _all mine_..for now,"he giggled, winking at me. He smiled a sharp-toothed smile and I gasped, backing away from him.

"Wh-What the hell!" He grabbed my wrist drawing me closer.

"Oh come now. I'm not as scary as you think I am. Now, what is your name, dear?"

"A-Apprently it's..Leonora,"I said dryly, hating that I accepted Sebastian's name for me.

"You don't like your name?"he asked, staring down into my eyes. I tore my eyes away from his gaze and looked past him.

"I..don't know.." I just realized his arms were around my waist, holding our bodies _entirely_ too close together for being strangers; a newspaper couldn't fit in between us. "G-Grell? I think we-re a bit t-too close."

"Awwwh, are you _nervous?_ That's **soooo** cute!"he gushed.

"Grell! What the hell are you doing here!" Sebastian's voice was as cold as ice and angry. He ripped me from his grap. Grell's eyes widened as big as his smile did.

"That's even cuter! Sebastian fancies Leonora!" He started having a giggle fit.

"Grell! I asked what the hell you were doing here. Either answer my question and get out or just get out,"he snapped harshly.

"Just came to admire the rose and you of course, Bassy~ But it seems as if now I have a new toy to chase after,"he said, eyeing me and licking his lips.

"W..I'm so confused,"I groaned, swatting Sebastian's hand off of me. Sebastian grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him.

"Stay away from this man,"he demanded. I frowned and glared up at him.

"Too bad you're not my master,"I scoffed. He returned my glare and pulled me closer.

"Don't be immature about this. _Listen to me._"

"You don't _own_ me, Sebastian.. I'm tired of being treated like an item. It happened in America, but it's _not_ going to happen here, dammit,"I snapped, ripping away from him and stomping off.

"Lover's quarrel, Bassy?"Grell questioned, taking ahold of Sebastian's arm.

"Get off of me, Grell, and get out of here,"he spat, glaring daggers at the man.

"Ohhh, so stern. Fine. Until next time."

**/**

"What's wrong, Leo?"Finny asked. I glared at the ground.

"I don't want to talk about it,"I said simply.

"Leonora." My head snapped up in the direction of Sebastian's voice.

"What?"I hissed darkly. Finny and Bard stared at me wide-eyed at my harsh response.

"You can't run off like that in the garden. You could trip and fall. There's a reason I tell you these things. To _protect_ you." I saw the hidden meaning in his eyes. I scoffed and started upstairs. I wasn't surprised that he didn't come after me. It'd be too out of character for him.

"What's wrong with her?"asked Bard. Sebastian just sighed.

"She's a woman.." He smirked as I clenched my fists and sharply turned the corner, glaring at him.

"Who does he think he is?"I growled to myself, slamming my door. He thinks he can tell me what to do? He's not my father. I slammed my hands on the window sill, glaring out of the window. I turned and looked at my door, making sure no one had been planning on stepping in. I quietly lifted the window and slipped a leg out. I double checked the door before jumping down and landing delicately on the ground.

"Wow, you're like an adorable little kitty cat." I stood up and turned around.

"Grell.." He smiled.

"Oh, you remembered!" He embraced me in a tight hug that cut off my breathing. I started coughing and he released me. He grabbed my chin and brought my face towards his. "You're too pretty to let Sebastian get you. Come with me!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him into the forest behind the Phantomhive manor. After a few minutes of giggly running and my pleas to him to let me go, we stopped. He turned to me, smirking.

"Wh-Where are we?"I asked, looking around.

"Awwwh, you're lost. That's awful. I guess you're going to have to stay with me." He pushed me down on the ground, him falling with me.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He propped himself up on his elbows and held his head in his hands, staring down at me with a dreamy smile.

"You should really wear more red. It would make you so much more beautiful." He ran his fingers up my jawline and over my lips. He lowered his head and pressed his mouth to mine. When he pulled back, he licked his lips. "So soft." I blushed looking away from him.

"I-I don't even kn-know you. W-Why are you k-kissing me?" I blushed harder from my excessive stuttering.

"Because you're too adorable to not kiss, my dear." He leaned down again and connected our mouths, licking my lips. My stomach twisted as I refused entrance into my mouth. I felt his hands travel the contour of my body lightly. He squeezed my sides and I gasped, jumping. He slid his tongue in my mouth slowly, as if savoring my taste. "Mmmmm." I felt my face get hot when I realized I was kissing him back. I sighed, giving in to desire and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his sly smile grow wider against my lips. He pulled back.

"Wow,"I breathed to myself. He laughed.

"What? A pretty girl like you has never been kissed like that?" He tilted his head to the side. I blushed.

"No.."

"I can't believe that."

"I was never really let out of the house,"I said softly. He frowned and put his hand under my head, pushing it up to kiss him again. The kiss was harder and rougher this time. His hand tangled in my hair, gripping it tightly. This time I willingly let his tongue explore my mouth, pulling him closer. I felt his hand lightly slide up my thigh, making me shiver.

I jumped and parted when I heard a growling noise. I looked up and saw a **HUGE** white dog with blood red eyes snarling at us. Grell frowned.

"No fun." He stood, brushing himself off. He held out a hand to help me up. I took it and stood, getting off all of the grass and leaves. He turned to look at the growling dog with a bored look on his face. He turned to me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "I must take my leave now. Until we meet again." He winked and then disappeared into the woods. I turned to the huge dog in front of dog became smaller and took the form of a human.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE NAKED!"I shrieked, covering my eyes. I felt myself being tackled and my face being licked. I struggled to get it off of me then finally just gave up, letting it wet my face. I grumbled, cringing.

"Oh, there you are. What are you doing way out here, Leonora?" I looked up and saw Sebastian walking towards me.

"Just exploring,"I lied. He gave me a skeptical look; probably because my hair was a little messy and my face was still a bit flushed.

"I see.. Pluto, get off of her." The man immediately jumped off of me and ran on all fours to sit in front of Sebastian. He had an irritated expression on his face. I stood and slowly walked towards him.

"His name is..Pluto?"I asked, lightly petting his head.

"Yes. And he's quite a nuisance. I'd really rather not have him here despite him helping me find you. I hate dogs,"he scoffed, turning,"Are you coming?"

"S-Sure.." I followed him all the way back to the house. I started for my room when Sebastian grabbed my wrist. I turned and gave him a questioning look.

"You need to bathe. It's almost bed time. My Lord has already gone to sleep." He let go and turned to walk away.

"Wait! W-Where's the restroom?" He turned with a smile.

"I'll show you."

**/**

"Sebastian.."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to leave?" We had been standing in here looking at each other for about 5 minutes now.

"Are you going to order me to?" Sebastian smirked when I didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a no."

"Hmph."

"Do you require help?" He took a step towards me. That damn smirk of his always makes my stomach do flips. His hand reached for the hem of my shirt. I flinched slightly when he took hold of it. He started lifting it up and stopped when my whole stomach was bare.

My breathing had become an issue by being irregular and choppy. I looked up into Sebastian's eyes. He was staring down at me as if he were waiting for a signal as to whether he should stop or if he could continue. With a curt nod, he proceeded to lift my shirt up over my head. I felt my hair lightly fall on my back and around my shoulders. His arms went around me as he unhooked my brassiere. It fell to the ground. A smile crossed his face and he kept me close as his hand travelled down my spine, sending shivers through my body. He found the hook of my skirt and undid it, letting it fall to the ground. He drug his hand lightly across my skin to my outer thigh, slipping his finger through the outer side of my panties and slipping them off making me officially nude. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close, laying his chin on my head.

"You smell like Pluto,"he said quietly.

"You do, too." I laughed, my hands hanging around his neck. I buried my face into his chest, sighing.

"It's about time you bathe, miss."

"Cut the butler act. It's annoying." I looked up at his amused expression. "You need one, too."

"Then shall we take one?" I felt the redness in my face rise at his suggestion and looked away. I stepped back and sat on the edge of the tub, balancing myself on it. I looked up at him with an innocent look.

"Are you planning on violating me, mister?" He smirked and unbuttoned his tailcoat and slipped it off silently, following suit with the rest of his clothes. When he was completely undressed, he walked closer to me and bent down to my eye level.

"Cut the innocent act. Nobody's buying it." Before I could respond, he pushed his lips into mine, making me grip the edge so I wouldn't fall over into the water. Without breaking the kiss, I threw my legs over the side, dragging him in the tub with me.

"It wasn't meant to be bought." I leaned against the wall of the tub; Sebastian was straddling me. Our bodies were submerged underwater so only our faces could be seen. I cupped his face with my hands and brought it closer to mine, closing the space between us completely. He nipped at my lips gently. I parted my lips to let him in. He started moving his hips against mine and I moaned. I gripped his hair in my hands as his lips trailed down to the nape of my neck, nibbling on the skin. I bit my lip and moaned softly.

"Sebastian.." He grinded harder against my hips, the water starting to slosh around. It made me giggle and groan at the same time. I felt him maneuver himself to push inside of me. I gasped, clenching my fists with handfuls of his hair.

"Terribly sorry about that." He bit my neck gently, trying to draw my attention away from the pain.

"God.."I breathed, trying to steady breathing.

_Thump._

We immediately froze and snapped our heads in the direction of the doorway that was now cracked.

"Mey-Rin?"Sebastian called out. The door creaked open a bit and Mey-Rin poked her head in, still looking down. Sebastian sat up straight letting me do the same.

"I-I'm sorry, Sebastian! I-I d-didn't mean t-to see anything! I-I j-just ca-came in here t-to clean!" He sighed, putting his hand on his head.

"Who else is out there?"

"F-Finny!"

"Mey-Rin!"Finny whined. He popped his head in, too. His face was red.

"Oh my.. Well.." He looked down at me, letting me know that I needed to say something.

"Don't gossip like stupid little school girls." The two nodded and hurried off. Sebastian smiled at me.

"Nice move." I smirked.

"Of course." I leaned over and kissed him again. He pulled away.

"You want to continue?" I nodded.

"Of _course._"


	4. Ch3

I laid in my bed, replaying the occurrences of the day over and over in my head. Starting from this morning with Sebastian, to the afternoon with Grell, then to just a few minutes ago..with Sebastian again. I smiled up at the ceiling.

"Running away has been the best decision ever.." I sat up and stared at the moon. I stood and walked over to the window quietly. "But I wonder how long I'll get to stay here.." I slid the window open and repeated the actions of earlier today. When I hit the ground, I hear shuffling to my right. I turned swiftly to see Pluto, staring at me with wide eyes. I walked up to him and put a finger to my lips.

"Shh, boy. Shhh. Don't let them know I've left, alright?"I asked, petting his soft hair..fur? I don't know.. He stared up at me with round red eyes. He was too damn adorable to hate. I smiled and knelt down next to him, letting him lick my face. I giggled. "Ohkay, got it, boy?" He nodded and scampered off. I stood straight and strode across the yard, hiding behind one of the big bushes every so often. Once I was out of sight of the mansion, I started walking out in the open. I looked around on the empty streets and walked out into the middle of one, walking along the middle of it. I tiptoed, trying to not touch a crack.

"What _are_ you doing?" I spun around to see red hair and yellow-green eyes.

"G-Grell,"I said shakily, startled. He smiled and walked close to me ever so slowly. The suspense irritated me. When he reached me, he put his hand under my chin and tilted my face up. He looked into my eyes as if he were searching for something.

"Why are you so jumpy, my dear?" I pursed my lips, looking away from him. "Is it about Sebastian?" I blushed.

"I.." Grell's hand gripped my chin tighter and he forced my head up to look him straight in the eyes.

"What did you do with him?" He didn't ask it bitterly or cutely or seriously. He just seemed curious.

"I had.. Well, him and I, uhm.. Yeah.." I blushed ferociously and averted my eyes from Grell's gaze. He seemed confused for a few seconds but then it clicked.

"You and Sebastian?"he asked, wide eyed. I frowned and nodded. "I see. Well this just won't do." I looked back up at him, confused.

"Huh?"

"I have to make you mine." I was stunned by his words.

"Wh..What?" He embraced me, pulling my body close to his, and pressed his lips against mine in a brief second. He tilted his head so he could gain more entrance. I groaned, melting into the kiss. He pulled away, biting my lip as he drew back.

"Who else kisses you like that?" He smirked seductively, brushing his lips against mine.

"I..Ngh." I melted into his arms and stood there as he held me close.

"Grell.."I breathed into his chest. Am I falling for with both of these guys?

**/**

"Leonora isn't your real name?"

"No. Sebastian named me. My father never bothered." Grell gave me the most sympathetic look he could with his sharp teeth and devious eyes.

"Awwwh! That's absolutely _terrible!_"he exclaimed, pulling me into a big hug on his lap. I blushed.

"N-Not really. I-I was used to be being such a jerk.." He looked down at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I..don't want to say anything,"I sighed.

"Come on. Pleeeaaase?"he begged. I turned so my back would face him and scooted off of on top of him.I laid back on the roof so I could look up at the stars, pondering whether or not I should tell him.

"I don't know Gr—" He cut me off with a kiss. When he pulled away, he tried again.

"Please?" He pouted. I sighed.

"Fine.. My father blamed me for my mother's death because she was ill while she was pregnant with me. Immediately after I was born, she died. They had never thought of a name. My father despised me so much that he didn't even bother with me. I was just a nuisance to him. Plus, I was born with a weird, unknown and just unnatural birth defect." I sat up and stared across the city. I could feel Grell's gaze on me, waiting patiently for the rest of the story. "But that's a secret that needs to remain one… Anyways, my father was a rich man who owned a farm in the south. But he heard that the soil up north was better, so he wanted to up and move quickly. I had one friend, and I couldn't move away from her to a strange place with him.. It's not that I wouldn't have enjoyed it if he hadn't been the kind of person he was.. He abused me and neglected me. He made me stay in my room almost all the time. So I took up a hobby of playing around with the designs of my clothing to make staying in my room all the time more comfortable; it was really hot in there. So I altered all of my clothing. My dad decided everything for me. So, since I did what I did, I wasn't allowed outside the house at all. Being out in the world is so new to me. So is dealing with all of this guy stuff." I looked up at him. "So I'm not really sure about anything I'm feeling about you and Sebastian. I know that..I really like it though.. It's just really confused." I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on my arms, looking back up at the stars. "I hate that I feel like I'm just freely giving myself away now. It's going against everything I was taught since I arrived in America.. But, in a way, I guess I wanted to." I looked at him when I had finished. He had a sad look on his face. He took my arm gently and tugged me closer to him into a comforting hug. With shaky hands, I grasped on to the sleeves of his shirt. I felt as if I were about to explode.

"You can cry." That was all I needed to burst into tears. He held me closer, actually showing some kind of sympathy to me. It took me by surprise. He didn't seem like someone who was capable of it..

"T-This wa-was an a-awful d-decision."

"Don't say that." I gripped his sleeves tighter, sobbing quietly now. He seemed uncomfortable, but ignored it. I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I should b-be crying like this." He pushed his lips against mine again to get me to shut up. He went to pull away, but I threw my arms around his neck, making him stay. When I let him go, he pulled away slowly.

"Just lay back and relax. What else is there to talk about?"

"Name me."

"What?" He gave me a confused looked. "I thought Seb—"

"Give me your own name for me." He smiled at me and thought..

"Libitina."

"Why?"

"She's the Roman goddess of funerals, corpses and death." I gave him a peculiar look.

"Why?"I asked again.

"You'll figure it out." He laid back, bringing me down with him. I laid my head on his chest.

"You're cold,"I whispered.

"Don't be silly. You're just feeling the chill in the air."

**/**

"Where were you this morning, Leonora?"asked Mey-Rin when I stepped in the kitchen. Sebastian, Finny and Bard were with her. My stomach tightened as I saw Sebastian peer at me sharply.

"What do you mean?"I asked calmly.

"I went in your room early this morning to get your dirty clothes for the wash and you weren't there." My stomached tightened more.

"Don't joke like that, Mey-Rin. I was in my room,"I snapped. The four gave me a strange look. "I-I'm going out to the garden!" I hurried out the door and rushed for the entrance. I reached for the door.

"What is Mey-Rin talking about?"asked Sebastian from behind me. I jumped.

"Sebastian, the poor girl is blind. She could've mistaken that I wasn't there. I was lying comfortably all night long." Skepticism etched into his features.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Why are you trying to be so over-protective?"I scoffed, turning towards him,"Are you _trying_ to run me off?" Shock overcame his expression.

"What are you talking about, Leonora? That's the last thing I'm attempting to do!"

"I'm not Ciel. You don't exist to protect me 24/7. Let me get into some trouble sometimes." With that, I slammed the door in his face. I turned and ran down driveway, bumping into people when I reached the sidewalk. I felt tears brimming in my eyes but resisted to let them free. I was so pissed. How dare he treat me like a little _child?_

"Hey, watch it, lady!" I wash pushed aside and into the street, landing on my ass. I simply looked up at the horse-drawn carriage coming my way with a frown on my face. I glared daggers at the creatures walking towards me and they stopped. I was surprised for a split second, then remembered. I screamed in frustration, drawing major attention to myself. I got up and ran across the rest of the street into an empty alleyway. I ran around the twists and turns of the alleys until I found an abandoned shop that was completely empty. I kicked the door in and ran inside, running into the back room. I was experiencing extreme pain throughout my body.

"Dammit, not here. Not now. I can't do this anymore!"I scolded myself.

"Libi?" Oh God. It's Grell. "Are you in here?" I heard his footsteps walking nearer as I saw the nails on my fingers and toes grow longer and sharper. I felt my DNA being altered, all thanks to this idiotic defect. What radiation could we have ever come in contact with? I gripped the leg of a rotting table, clutching my stomach.

"Go."I demanded. I heard his footsteps stop.

"Libi? What's wrong?" They started again.

"Grell. I'm not kidding. Just go." My breathing became hard. Grell's hand took ahold of my shoulder to turn me towards him. My hand gripped his wrist tightly. I felt my nails digging into his skin. My teeth sharpened and, for the most embarrassing part of this awful transformation, a cat tail and cat ears formed on my body.

"Libitina, you're drawing blood.. Oh, you're so cute!" He forced my clawed hands off of his arm and knelt down beside me, turning my head to his. I glared at him.

"Get away from me,"I hissed. He just retained his smile.

"Is this that 'birth defect' you were talking about?"he giggled. My glare grew more intense as I tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms down. He smirked. "I kind of like this side of you. It's like the night I spent with that demon hound~!" A threatening growl came deep from my throat. I lowered my face dangerously close to his; so close one snap from me could take skin off of his face. I'm sure that if looks could kill, Grell would have been dead by now.

"Shut up,"I snarled,"_Nothing_ about this is _funny._" He giggled again.

"You're right. It's just too cute." He yanked my face down to kiss him. I had never been so tempted to rip somebody's mouth off of their face. I bit down on his bottom lip and jerked back. He laughed and licked the blood now trickling from his mouth. "I _really_ like this side of you." He tilted his head to the side, giving me a dreamy look. I scoffed and stood up.

"I _detest_ it." I went to walk out the door but he grabbed my wrist.

"Now, now. Don't need to be a menace to society. Stay here with me until you calm down a little, dear." He winked and pulled me close to him again.

"I've never wanted to dig my claws into someone's skin more than right now,"I hissed as he pushed me up against the wall. He smirked.

"I can't _possibly_ be the root cause of that,"he mused, nibbling on my ear.

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me too much,"he whispered. I gripped his shoulders, drawing blood from him again. He laughed softly and started playing with the hem of my shirt.

"What a turn on." I growled, leaning forward and biting the nap of his neck. He let out a groan. "Your attempts to get me to leave you alone are marvelous. Do continue them." He laughed, sticking his hands up my shirt. He lifted it over my head and slipped my brassiere off of me. He grabbed me by my hips and proceeded to place me on the ground. He hovered over me, licking his lips hungrily. He leaned down to kiss me roughly. His hands went to amuse themselves by playing with my breasts.

"Grell,"I hissed sharply, shoving him away. He pinned my arms down and lowered his face, biting hard into my shoulder. I yelped as he bit through my skin. "Grell!" He released my shoulder and I looked over to see blood coming from the bite marks. He licked the wound, groaning with delight as the metallic taste left his tongue tingling. He stared at me with lust flickering in his eyes. He shed the red overcoat and his shirt quickly. He smirked when I glared at him. He grinded his hips against mine, making an unwanted moan escape me. He slid my shorts down, then his pants. He caught my lips in another rough kiss as he continued to grind against me. I felt him getting hard and growled again.

"It's only a little innocent fun,"he mused, parting from me.

"Stop this,"I demanded with a scowl.

"Sorry, I don't make a good butler." He slipped off my panties and his underwear. I glared at him.

"I mean it, Grell."

"You're just playing a little hard to get." He winked and shoved himself inside me. I failed at an attempt to suppress a loud moan.

"Grell!" He laughed.

"Mmm, I'm enjoying _thiiis_,"he said in a low voice. My body shuttered. I had now completely given up in trying to get him to leave me alone.

"G-Grell.." My breathing quickened as he pumped in and out, earning him sounds of pure ecstasy that escaped from my mouth. "Oh my God.." He licked my neck, biting it lightly every so often so he didn't leave too many marks. I was honestly past the point of caring at all right now. Our hips grinded together with every thrust. I pulled Grell up and my razor sharp teeth came into contact with his neck.

"Libi,"he groaned. I dug my claws into his sides and he groaned again. "I'm _loving _this."

"Grell.. My God.. Go faster, harder, _something._" He giggled.

"That's one command I don't mind obeying." And that he did. His reward was louder moans and somewhat screams from me.

"Grell!" He hummed with delight at my repetition of screaming and moaning his name. I felt myself tightening and felt like I was going to explode from this feeling. Grell seemed to be about at the end, too. I let out a loud moan, followed by screaming his name. He groaned as he came and stopped, trying to catch his breath. He looked down at me, breathing heavily. He smiled, playing with my ears.

"Oh my, that was just absolutely fantastic. Don't you _agree?_"he gushed, wrapping my tail around his finger. I started to frown, but it took too much energy. I was so exhausted after everything that had happened today.

"I can honestly say it's the best uninterrupted sex I've ever had,"I said, laughing a little.

"You look so tired, my dear."

"A lot has happened today. Though I must say, I did enjoy the last part." He smirked.

"You know I'm that amazing,"he laughed,"Now, let's get you home." I sighed.

"Fine,"I said reluctantly.


	5. Ch4

I would personally love to thank the persons who sent me reviews. They made me super duper happy! It's the only reason I'm continuing this :') Thanks so much.3

By the way, in the manga (I've just started reading), they spell Mey-Rin's name as Maylene. So that's what it's going to be from now on :D

**/**

I trudged past everybody without a word, secretly screaming with joy on the inside that Grell and my cat ears and tail had disappeared by time I was in view of the mansion. I stumbled up the stairs and into my room, falling face first into my cold, soft pillow. Even before impact, I was fast asleep.

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen~**

"Do you know what she was up to, Sebastian?"Maylene asked.

"Why would I know?"he asked nonchalantly. She hesitated before saying anything.

"I just thought you'd know."

"As she said, I don't own her and she's not Ciel. It's not my job to keep tabs on her…" He stared into the pot of food with an expressionless face. He absentmindedly stirred the contents, his mind wandering off to wondering exactly the same thing as the rest of the people in the home were; where _was_ Leonora?

The atmosphere was deathly quiet. Nobody dared to speak a word for it was obvious that Sebastian was in worse than a bad mood.

**/**

I yawned when I awoke. I looked around my room and noticed I was alone. It was bright outside. I frowned, a bit disappointed.

"I don't know why I thought he'd be in here.."I sighed.

"Oh, you're awake." I looked up to see Finny enter my room. "Master told me to come check on you."

"Yeah I..just woke up.." I looked down at my covered feet.

"Are you ohkay, Leonora?" I didn't say anything to him. I was wondering about Sebastian. Had I angered him that bad? Does he not even care anymore..? I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head on my knees. To my surprise, I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Why?"I whispered to myself,"Why do I care?"

"L-Leonora? You're crying! What's wrong?"exclaimed Finny, rushing to my bedside. Once it had set in my mind, the free flowing tears started streaming steadily down my cheeks. I stood and turned to Finny.

"Where's Sebastian?"I asked steadily.

"With our master in his study. Leonora, wha—" I walked out of the door, not hearing another word that had escaped his mouth. I walked down the hallway, trying to get down to Ciel's study. When I had finally reached it, I placed my hand on the door knob. I put weak effort into trying to turn it, but it was as if every ounce of strength had left me. I took a step back and fell on my knees to the ground, tears coming faster and faster. Strands of hair stuck to my face because of its wetness.

"What are you doing on the floor?" I didn't even have to look up to know it was Sebastian.

"What does it _look_ like I'm doing?"I snapped. I glared at his expressionless face. He held out his hand for me to take. I simply stared at it.

"Are you going to take my hand?"

"I can't.."

"Why not?"

"I can't move.."

"Very well, then.." Sebastian bent over and grabbed one of my hands that were sitting in my lap. I tensed. The tears were still falling from my face. He pulled me up slowly and I fell against his chest.

"They won't stop.."I whispered. I felt his hand on top of my head. He slowly slid it down, running his fingers softly through my hair.

"Sebastian..Tend to our guest. You are dismissed."

"Certainly, young master."

"What's wrong?"a high pitched voice asked.

"Don't worry about it, Elizabeth. Sebastian has it covered."

"But—"

"Don't worry about it,"Ciel repeated. The girl hushed. I felt myself being picked up. I clung to Sebastian's shirt as if I had to hold onto it for dear life.

"Th..They won't.."I whimpered.

"They'll stop soon enough." ..I breathed in and out slowly as Sebastian laid me on my bed. He turned to leave and my hand shot out to catch his tailcoat. He turned his head, looking straight at me, as if searching my pitiful expression for something.

"Stay with me,"I said softly, nearly choking on the words.

"Certainly." He turned and stood beside my bed. I gazed up at him, begging him silently not treat me like this.

"Stop,"I murmured. His expression didn't change.

"Stop what?"

"You know what I mean, Sebastian.." My crying became softly audible as I buried my face in my hands. Sebastian moved my hands away from my face along with some damp hair. I saw him through blurred eyes; his face had softened.

"Why are you crying, Leonora?"he asked.

"I..don't know.."I answered. He gently shifted my body over more, granting him room to sit on the edge of my bed. I pressed my hand into my bed and shakily lifted my body up. I sat up and looked at Sebastian, waiting for anything he had to say.

"Tell me." He scooted closer to me, his eyes boring into mine. Is that what he was searching for? A reason? Or was he looking for something else?

"What do you want to know, Sebastian?"

"Whatever you wish to tell me." Should I tell him that I met Grell? And what we did together? What about what happened..? Should I let him know about my past? So many questions zipped through my head. It only caused more confusion and frustration.

"I can't take something so indirect,"I managed to say softly.

"First, tell me what's wrong."

"…I-It's stupid.."

"Tell me.."

"…When I woke up, and didn't see you here, I..just thought I'd angered you..and you..didn't care anymore,"I spoke softly and looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Why would you ever think that?"

"I-I don't know.." He cradled my face with his chin. I peered up at his blood red eyes.

"Regardless my feelings towards you, I still have a master I must serve. My young lord and I were worried about you, so we sent Finny to check on you."

"Sebastian.. I'm sorry.." I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. His arm rounded my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Sorry about what?"

"I-I haven't told you.._anything_ about me."

"Why do you bring that up?"

"..I told Grell the other night when I snuck out. He found me walking in the street and we sat on a rooftop talking.. I told him about my past.. And when I ran off, we ran into each other again..and he.." My stomach tightened. I couldn't tell him. "We had sex,"I muttered.

"I see.. Now what were you _going_ to say?"

"You don't care I had sex with him?"I asked, taken aback.

"Of course I care. I find the thought more disgusting and revolting than anything else on the earth. The thought of him simply touching you makes me want to snap his arm in two. You can't even imagine what the thought of him violating you in such a way makes me want to do. So, I'm simply choosing not to think about what devious things he did to you,"he explained,"I want to focus on what you were about to say instead of Grell." His words left in me shock. I didn't know what to say..except to tell him.

"I can't.." He turned my face to face his, drawing close to me. When we were just a few centimeters apart, he smiled.

"Tell me a secret and I'll tell you one in return." I thought about this. It was very tempting. But I just don't know how to put in words what happens when I get like that..

"I can try.."I whispered.

"Good." He pushed forward and gave me a simple kiss on the lips, making me blush. He pulled back and stared into my eyes curiously, a content smile on his face.

"I have this..genetic issue.. When I get too emotional, like I did the other day, I..change." I looked up at him. He gestured for me to continue. "I, uhm, well.. I become very..violent and just full of hatred. I can barely ever calm myself down without ripping something apart or finding some way to release all of the energy." Sebastian's face flashed with sour at the mention of it, realizing that the way I had 'released the energy' that day was to have sex with Grell. The bitterness dissolved to the same curiosity as before. "The embarrassing part of it is..that..I kinda.. Well, I.. I guess you can say I _grow_ ears and a tail? Like..of a cat.." I blushed, looking down and hiding my face with my hair. I peeked up at the amused expression on Sebastian's face.

"A cat?" I nodded. His hands were on both sides of my face in an instant and he pushed me backwards, lying on top of me. He kissed me passionately, taking me by surprise. After a few seconds, I melted into the kiss, opening my mouth to allow his tongue entrance. It felt as if we'd been kissing forever, yet it was only a couple minutes later when he pulled away.

"Sebastian..?"

"_I love cats._" He rested his head on my chest.

"I..Sebastian.." I blushed. I relaxed and played with his hair.

"Sebastian, are you…I DIDN'T MEAN TEND TO HER LIKE THAT!" We both jumped at the sound of Ciel's voice. Neither of us knew what to say. My face had turned completely red.

"I'm sorry, my lord."

"What the hell were you thinking!"Ciel yelled angrily.

"Don't yell at Sebastian!"I exclaimed. I clasped my hand over my mouth as soon as the command came out. Ciel and Sebastian looked stunned. "U-Uh, please?" I looked down at the blanket on my bed. The room was silent.

"Lord? Are you in he—" Maylene stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something!"

"No.. I was just wondering how Leonora was feeling.."said Ciel slowly, coming to a realization of what was going on. "She's fine.. What do you need, Maylene?" He turned and followed her out the door, giving us one last curious look before shutting it.

"Well that was awkard,"I muttered.

"Very much so.." He turned towards me and leaned down, kissing my cheek. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down on top of me, my head landing on my pillow. He was startled but quickly recovered, moving his mouth to mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. My heart raced as his hands slid up my skirt. He kissed down my jawline to my neck, nibbling and sucking on it. His started to massage my inner thigh. I groaned, getting hot. He removed his hands and I looked at him, confused.

"What..?" It was a little annoying, and Sebastian smirked, amused by the irate look on my face.

"I just remembered.. I told you I'd tell you a secret." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You stopped because of that?"I grumbled. He cocked an eyebrow.

"But of course I did. I must hold my end of the deal." He started to remove his gloves. He took them off slowly, as if to build suspension. Once off, he revealed a pentagram on his hand. My stomach tightened. I gaped at it, holding it in my hand, examining it as if it were some rare gem. My mouth couldn't form any words. He chuckled.

"W..Wow.. What a-are you, Sebastian?" He leaned down and kissed my forehead for a long moment.

"Nothing much; just simply one hell of a butler." He smiled slyly against my skin. He pushed my back up against the headboard. I gasped at the sudden action. He took advantage of the situation and slipped his tongue straight into my mouth. His hands made their way up my shirt and massaged my breasts. His hips started to move against mine. He pulled back when I started struggling for air, moving his lips down to bite my neck.

"Sebastian!"

"Mmm, yes?"he asked, licking the spots he'd bitten. My breath caught and I gripped his sleeves. He removed my shirt and brassiere with lightning speed.

"Wh-What..Ngh.." My breath became harder as he kissed down my body. His tongue wet my skin with every kiss. His mouth came to my skirt and I felt him smirk against my stomach. He bit the fabric and pulled it down, returning upwards to do the same with my panties. His tongue made a thin trail of saliva up my inner thigh.

"Sebastian,"I moaned, trying to steady my breathing. Grabbing hold of my hips, he pulled me down to meet his mouth. He licked my clit and stuck his tongue inside me.

"SEBASTIAN!"I screamed, grasping handfuls of his hair in my fists. I gripped so hard, my knuckles turned white. He continued to slide his tongue in and out of me, making me moan loudly. My hips involuntarily started moving against him. He slid his tongue out and continued licking my body up to reconnect our mouths together. I gasped as he replaced the empty space with his fingers, pumping them in and out quickly. He pulled away.

"You taste wonderful."

"Go faster, Sebastian,"I demanded. He obeyed with a chuckle.

"Your wish is my command."

"Nnngh, Sebastiaaan..Don't stop."

"Of course not." His fingers thrust harder and faster into me. I felt myself tighten quicker than I would've preferred and came. Sebastian removed his fingers as I caught my breath. I looked up at him to see him licking his fingers cheerily. He stuck one in my face.

"Want a taste?" There was a seductive pitch in his tone. I licked my lips and placed his finger in my mouth. I licked the cum off of his finger, actually finding enjoyment in doing so. He watched me with a smile. I took his finger out of my mouth slowly and saw the lust filling his eyes. A small, innocent smile appeared on my face.

"Sebastian Michealis..You rob me of all my innocence." He chuckled. I tilted my head. "Do you want something..?" His smirk got wider.

"More than anything. But, unfortunately, I cannot right now. I have lunch preparations to make." Yet he stayed, as if waiting for me to tell him he could go. I leaned up and kissed him softly.

"You have to do what you have to do." He smiled and nodded, standing up. He turned to me with a smile.

"And that's also the reason I did not undress myself. Just in case you were wondering." He bowed and left the room. I leaned back, resting my head against the headboard. I covered myself just in case somebody happened to walk in. I sighed..

"What am I doing to myself?" This kind of relationship with these two men must be self-destructive some way..

Of course it is. Because having feelings for two men could never end well. I have to choose in the end.. There are the what-ifs, though. What if I pick the wrong one? What if the other one gets hurt? What if _I_ get hurt? What if… What if none of this ends up working out..and it was all for nothing? The thought hurt me than anything else in the world. How long would it take to figure this out..?


End file.
